siegelordfandomcom-20200214-history
Items
Shire's Ancient Book 50 requires 10 books, to be used at one time for 500k EXP. Super Shire's Ancient Book Using it on a general will make him/her gain 100k EXP. requires 10 books to be used at 1 time, for 1,000,000 EXP Ultra Shire's Ancient Book Using it on a general will make him/her gain 250k EXP (These are used in groups of 10). Black Claw Increases STRENGTH and INTELLIGENCE (+11 to +16). Threefold Crystal Increases STRENGTH and INTELLIGENCE (+15 to +19). Crown of Laurels Increases Strength by 21 and Intelligence by 10. Sceptre of Sun Increases Strength by 10 and Intelligence by 21. Balrog Necklace This item has random stats when awarded. It's best possible stats are Strength 23 and Intelligence 23. The possible range for each characteristic is 10-23. Training Horns These are consumed when training generals in the Manor to provide EXP. Player may also gain additional buffs after performing research. Buffs will last 60 minutes. Random Refine This can be used to create a random refine on 4 star purple equipment. You can obtain this by trading daily for it or taking part in a Refinement Event (after performing 60 refines in a day). Upgrade Refine This can be used to upgrade the refine level refine on star purple equipment. You can obtain this by trading daily for it or taking part in a Refinement Event (after performing 25 refines in a day). Guaranteed Refine This can be used to create a specific refine on 4 star purple equipment. Very useful for when you are trying to get the refines required for a armor set.You can obtain this by trading daily for it or taking part in a Refinement Event (after performing 200 refines in a day). Pious Prayer When used this guarantees a x100 on your next iron prayer. Where possible you should try and use this while you have an increased revenue mode active on your iron output. God Prayer When used this guarantees a x10000 on your next 1000 iron prayers. Again you should definitely try and use this while you have an increased revenue mode active on your iron output. Frost Flower This is used for level 2 gem association. You earn them from Investment Quests and Points Contests, faction quests and you can exchange them a limited number of times,daily for gems. Please note you can now have extra attempts by spending diamonds. 10 Frost Flowers will gain you 10 gems and you get to use these items 5 times before having to use diamonds. Envelope This is used for level 3 gem association. You earn them from attack and defend faction quests and you can exchange them a limited number of times,daily for gems. Please note you can now have extra attempts by spending diamonds. Dragon Tooth This is used for level 4 gem association. You earn them from Expand Territories, Guard the Frontier Border, and Create Miracles faction quests and you can exchange them a limited number of times,daily for gems. Please note you can now have extra attempts by spending diamonds. (Please note that the create miracles is actually shown as build wonders in the gem association window, and doesn't appear that they will correct it) Barbarian Gold This is used for level 5 gem association. You earn them from Suppress Barbarians and Oathbreakers faction quests and you can exchange them a limited number of times,daily for gems. Please note you can now have extra attempts by spending diamonds. Double Investment Vouchers These are used in the Investment faction quest, they basically double your investment per click. They can be obtained from fighting specific troops during the FQ, but can also sometimes be obtained from scouts. Vouchers Vouchers are special in-game currency, and is very useful. They are used to buy armor sets as well as bonus buildings such as gem association. Currently you can earn them during cross server activities, and obtain them from a range of events,(Mostly from dice event). Small Iron Ore This can be obtained for occupying a mine in the iron mine located on the world map, and you can use 5 a day to trade for iron once you have purchased the Blacksmith. Obtaining this isn't very limited, as you can occupy a mine multiple time a day, but only one at a time. Large Iron Ore This can be obtained from nodes that appear on the world map, and 5 can be used a day once you have purchased and upgraded the Blacksmith to level 4. The amount you can obtain a day is limited to a relatively small amount which you can collect from world map nodes. Gems Gems can be obtained from merit chests once you have the technology researched, they can also be obtained from Faction Quests, a range of events and by plundering them on the scenario screen. They are used to increase the Attack, Defense and number of troops for all of your generals, and can be upgraded and enhanced by combining 100 same level gem into a 1 high level gem. Recruiting Horns General recruiting deducted 0 minutes. Gold Horn Increases the DWELLING output for 24 hours. Food Horn Increases the FARMLAND output for 24 hours. (Needed for long battles). Barrack Horn Increases the BARRACKS output up to 200% for 24 hours. Gem Voucher Item needed for "Gem association". Obtained in faction war prizes and side quest. Category:Player's Guides